She Loves Me
by LoveAcrossTime
Summary: Inuxkag. Inuyasha and Kagome finally sort out their feelings for each other...and for the other people in their lives. Part three is up at last! Reviews welcome, no flames.
1. Kagome and Kouga

A/N: This was the first Inuyasha fanfic I ever wrote. I am sure (or at least I _hope)_ that I've improved a lot since I wrote this. If you like this, I'd recommend you check out some of my other stuff. I finally put up part three. I'd kind of forgotten about this fic, so to those of you that were waiting for me to update, I'm sorry. The fic's finished now…I also changed the last line of part two, and added chapter titles. Please review, although flames will be disregarded. _Constructive_ criticism is always welcome, however.

DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd probably have better things to do than write fanfic.

* * *

She Loves Me

Part One

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara were walking along a winding path that crisscrossed over the face of a tall mountain. Kagome walked her bike alongside Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were behind them, with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder. Kirara brought up the rear.

"Uh…is it just me, or are we not getting anywhere?" Miroku called forward to Inuyasha. "I know the man in the village said a demonic aura passed over this mountain, but there's no guarantee it's still here—or that it had anything to do with Naraku!"

"Miroku's right," murmured Sango. "We have no way of knowing what we're embarking on here—shouldn't we have gotten more information before barging right ahead like this?"

"Will you two get off my back!" cried Inuyasha. "Naraku's scent is all over the place. _That's_ why we're here. I don't know why you have to act like I don't know what I'm doing, cuz I _do_!" Kagome hid her smile behind her hand. She'd never tell Inuyasha, but she actually liked his little outbursts. She found it immensely attractive, although no one else seemed to.

Suddenly, the smile faded from Kagome's face. "I sense a sacred jewel shard!" she exclaimed. "And it's coming this way, really fast!"

"Hm?!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, thrusting an arm out to stop Kagome and the others. His other hand went to his sword hilt. A whirlwind swooshed around a bend in the path and stopped right in front of Kagome.

"Oh, it's just Kouga!" Kagome gave Kouga a friendly smile, dropping her hand from her arrows.

"Hi, Kagome!" said Kouga, grabbing her hands up in his, ignoring the others, as usual.

"Uh…hi," replied Kagome. She wished Kouga wouldn't be so romantic. She appreciated how nice he was to her, and thus she'd never actually managed to break the unfortunate truth to him—she just wasn't interested in him in a romantic way.

"I picked up your scent, so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, Kagome. Still okay with that mangy mutt over there?" he gestured at Inuyasha with his head.

"What did you call me?" growled Inuyasha. "You keep your hands off her!"

"Not a chance, Mutt!" said Kouga, patting Kagome's shoulder. "I wish I could get you away from that stupid mutt and take you with me, Kagome, but I have to kill Naraku first. Then I can come for you!"

"Um, no, that's okay, really, Kouga!" Kagome muttered, wishing he wouldn't do this to her. She hated how jealous it made Inuyasha, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wasn't the kind of girl who could break a guy's heart, ever, even if she had no feelings for him.

"I _said_ get away from her!" cried Inuyasha. "She's not your woman!"

"Oh, isn't she?" crowed Kouga. "I don't see _her_ complaining!"

"Uh…well…" Kagome let out a tiny sigh. She knew one day she would have to tell Kouga the truth. She glanced over at Inuyasha, and felt her own heart breaking as she saw the way he was looking at her. As though he really thought she was interested in Kouga. If only she was a little braver, she could prove to Inuyasha who she really cared for, really…loved. Only she couldn't. She felt her face flushing at the thought of it. She saw Inuyasha's eyes, softening the way they only did for her. She saw his little smile. But all in her mind. In reality, it looked like he might explode at any minute.

"Look at her! She's smitten with me!" Kouga boasted. "Well, bye, Kagome! You know I'll miss you while we're apart!" and with that, he made his usual abrupt exit, snickering as he did so.

"Uh…" Kagome looked down at her hand, where he'd been holding it. She felt no tingles, no…anything. She definitely wasn't in love with Kouga.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fuming.

"Uh, let's go down to that river and see if we can catch some fish, shall we, Sango?" Miroku smiled at her. Sango glanced at Inuyasha, who did seem about to blow up entirely.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "But lay a hand on me and you're dead!" she hissed in the monk's ear.

"Sango! I wouldn't dream of it!" Miroku said, apparently aghast. "Come on, Shippou, let's go."

"But-" Shippou began to protest. "Er…oh, yeah. Let's go." The three of them slipped quietly out of view, Kirara padding along behind them.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, that was just sick, you know that! You were flirting with him, I saw you! You really _do_ love Kouga, don't you!"

"Um, Inuyasha, no, it's not like that!" Kagome didn't know what to do. She saw the agony in Inuyasha's eyes…it exactly matched the agony buried within her own heart. But she wasn't brave enough to give voice to her true feelings—to Kouga, _or_ to Inuyasha.

The anger in Inuyasha's eyes tempered down, but the agony remained. Now he looked sad. "That's what you always say. Kagome…just tell me and get it over with." With this, the fire of anger returned to his eyes. "If you love Kouga, go with him. He'd let you. See if I care!"

"No, Inuyasha, I can't!" cried Kagome, answering only Inuyasha's first question—his request to know her feelings.

"You-you can't? But does that mean-" he broke off, sinking down onto the dusty ground. All anger was gone from his face. He looked truly defeated—more so than she'd ever seen him look. "Does that mean—you do love Kouga? You-you don't want to be with me? But you can't go with Kouga? Why, Kagome?" his face was dark. "Why not? No one's stopping you. Go with him. I don't care."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began. Her heart had stopped at those words. He didn't care? Yes, he did. She saw it in his face. His love for her. She'd seen the same look on Kouga's face, but it had seemed dangerous, frightening. She didn't love Kouga. But the look on Inuyasha's face made Kagome want to leap up and dance with joy, for some reason. And that was because…because she loved him back. She loved Inuyasha more than anything. The true realization of that fact brought tears to the corners of her eyes. And suddenly, she wasn't scared anymore.

"No, Inuyasha!" she cried, getting down on the ground beside him, and picking up his hand to cradle it in her two smaller ones. His hand was calloused from fighting, but still strangely smooth. He looked up at her, shocked, and their eyes met. She saw that there were tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, too, and that realization made her begin crying, for real.

Inuyasha looked stunned. "Kagome?" he asked softly, his voice breaking. "What-what did I-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was sobbing, and she didn't know why. Perhaps in joy. For all her fears had simply…disappeared. She didn't care that they were sitting on the dirty, dusty ground, or that Miroku and Sango were probably watching them through the bushes. She felt wonderful.

"Inuyasha," she began. "I can't…because I don't love Kouga. I'm nice to him, always nice to him, because I don't want to break his heart. I can't do that to him. And also…and also I am, and always have been, much too scared, much too shy, to share my feelings with him, or with anyone. But I can now. I don't know why, but I can. Because, Inuyasha? I don't want to break my heart, either. And the truth is, Inuyasha, that I love you. I love you! I've always loved you, but I couldn't because of Kikyou, and because I was scared. But I do and…I probably always will. Inuyasha-" she broke off, realizing both that she was babbling, and that tears were running down her face. But as she looked Inuyasha in the eye, she saw that tears were running down his face, too. Could it be that Inuyasha was crying? Inuyasha, the great, strong, powerful half demon, who did not cry for anyone? Inuyasha, the…boy that she loved. Had always loved.

"Kagome-" but his voice broke off too. And then his warm arms were around her, wrapping her in, protecting her. The ultimate protection.

"Kagome, I-" he tried again. "I love you, too. But I couldn't say it either. And I was confused. About Kikyou, and Kouga, and…everything else. I think I probably still am. But right now? I just…I…"

"Inuyasha." The one word said more than Kagome had ever said…or would ever say again. She felt the power in that word, and did not hold back. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome."

And then his mouth was on hers, and they were kissing. His lips were warm, and tasted of cinnamon, for some reason, and his arms around her were so warm and comforting…

Kagome leaned into him, kissing him back, relishing the feel of his lips against hers. And then she was lost in the moment. Out of space, out of time. In Inuyasha's arms. Forever.

Kagome was jostled out of her world of perfection by a little, strangled gasp from behind her. Slowly, as if in a dream state, she opened her eyes, gently lifting her mouth off of Inuyasha's. She looked into his eyes, and saw there his love for her. The agony was gone, replaced by…love. Warm, enveloping love. He gave her a tiny smile, which she returned. And then, slowly, she turned around, facing the source of the gasp.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, falling back just as she'd started to get up. The dream state was immediately shaken from her at the sight of the fur-clad figure before her. Inuyasha's arm flew out and caught her, gently wrapping around her waist. She managed to turn and give him a warm smile, filled with her love for him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He smiled. His bad temper hadn't even returned. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his arm was still wrapped around her slim waist. "Anytime," he whispered back. And then, reassured, Kagome turned to face the man before her. She noticed that Inuyasha's arm around her waist stiffened, but he did not let go. Kagome sighed, just slightly. She was ready for this now, too.

"Kouga." she looked the young wolf demon in the eyes, and saw the agony there. But it was not a returned feeling, like it had been with Inuyasha. She merely…felt sorry for him.

"I just…wanted to ask you a question before I left. But…I think it's been answered, now." Kouga's voice was gruff. Kagome really hoped he wasn't going to cry.

"Oh, Kouga. This really wasn't the way I'd wanted for you to find out." Kagome felt the tears beginning at the corners of her eyes again. She'd put off this moment so long…and it hadn't begun at all how she'd planned. "Kouga, I…I really like you." She felt Inuyasha's arm stiffen slightly more. Gently, she wrapped her arm around him, giving him a little squeeze. She tried as hard as she could to convey everything she was feeling right then through the squeeze. A sidelong glance at his face showed that it had worked. "I really do like you, Kouga, and I appreciate how nice you've been to me," she continued, her voice trembling just slightly. "But the thing is…you never gave me a chance to tell you how I felt for you. And…well…I was too afraid to speak up, anyway. You see, Kouga, I-I'm in love. With Inuyasha." She saw a look of despair cross his face, and she couldn't help but leave the protection of Inuyasha's side and run to him. He didn't take her hand, the way he usually did, so she took his. "You've been so kind to me, Kouga, and this, of all ways, was most definitely not the way I wanted you to find out. I had planned to tell you, but…not yet. And not like this. Please understand, Kouga. I wasn't deceiving you. I just…didn't want to hurt you. And now I think I have. Oh Kouga! I'm…so sorry."

Kouga didn't reply. He didn't cry, either. But he took Kagome's hand in his again, for the last time. He squeezed it gently, and then, at last, he spoke. "I love you, Kagome. You know that. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you told me. I feel terrible, putting you through torment like that. I want you to be happy. Inuyasha and I have never gotten along, but if you love him…well, that's fine. I won't begrudge you your love." And then he did cry. One tiny, solitary tear trickled down his cheek.

"Oh, Kouga. I don't want to begrudge you your love either. And I don't want you to be sad. But I-"

"It's all right, Kagome. I won't be sad. I understand." Kouga wiped the tear from his cheek, and gently dropped Kagome's hands. "I will see you again, and I will most likely not stop loving you, but I will not try to make you love me. You can't choose who you love. Good bye, Kagome."

"Kouga! I don't want you to be sad!"

"Don't worry. I'm not sad. Don't you be sad. At least now this tension between myself and that mutt has been ended." And with that, he smiled, just slightly, and turned around, making his traditional exit. And Kagome ran to Inuyasha, and he held her, and let her cry as long as she wanted. And for the first time in history, he said nothing as he held the girl he loved in his arms, and she cried about someone else. For he knew, at last, who she truly loved. And so he did not worry.

By the time Sango and Miroku returned from the river, Kagome was smiling again. The two of them waited in silence for Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, Kagome's arm draped over Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Hey, Kagome!" called Sango, as she pushed through the bushes and stepped onto the path. "Did you-" She stopped in her tracks as she saw the two of them sitting there, smiling secretly.

"Sango, what is it?" Miroku came up behind her. Then he stopped, too. Shippou, on his shoulder, gave Kagome an odd look.

"Kagome!" he called. Have you been crying? And why do you look so…happy now?"

Kagome smiled at him, but she did not answer. Inuyasha's arm tightened protectively about Kagome's waist as he announced, with a smile, "She loves me."


	2. Inuyasha and Kikyou

Yatta! Part two!

* * *

She Loves Me

Part Two

Inuyasha's entire concentration was focused on her hand. Up, and down. Up, and down. He felt himself relaxing at last as she stroked his back. Up, and down. Did anything else really matter? No. Up, and down.

His ear tickled as she leaned forward, whispering into one of the dog ears poking up from within his frost-colored hair. "Inuyasha? You awake?" The sound of her voice caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Mmm. Yeah." He propped himself up on his elbows. He had been lying on his stomach in Kaede's hut, trying to relax. Because ever since he had kissed Kagome two days before, everything had changed. It had all just been so easy…the two of them had fallen into their relationship as though it had been a long time coming. Which it had, he thought to himself, glancing at Kagome, who was sitting behind him. But for the length of the day, something had been worrying him. Because he sensed a familiar presence nearby…and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of restless." Kagome's voice was gentle, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back. No matter what he did to hide his feelings, she always knew, somehow.

"I'm alright." He looked away from Kagome. He didn't want her to know what he knew, not until he was sure what to do. He didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

"Inuyasha…" her voice was persuasive. Does she know? he wondered. He wouldn't be terribly surprised if she did. It seemed she could practically read his mind.

"Listen, Kagome, it's really not important. I'll…I'll let you know when it becomes important." He still couldn't look at her.

"If it's not important, then lay back down. You should relax…we've been traveling nonstop for weeks!" Gently, she pushed on his back, signaling for him to lie down again.

"Yeah, I know we have. That's why _you_ need to get some sleep and let me watch over you! _I'm_ a demon; _I'm_ fine!"

Kagome giggled. "You're a hanyou, not a demon, and don't worry about me. _I've_ actually been sleeping every night, and I know _you've_ been keeping watch every night. We're safe tonight, so you should rest."

"Keh. I'm fine." But he lay back down on the floor, wanting to feel her soft hand on his back again.

She obliged, gently skimming her hands across his back. He sighed, sinking into the floor. He could worry about other things in the morning.

Inuyasha woke with the sunrise, to find himself stretched out on the floor of Kaede's hut. Kagome was curled up near him, where she'd clearly moved after he fell asleep. He smiled, almost grasping her shoulder to wake her, but he stopped himself. He would let her sleep. Besides, that left him with time to think about…things, before anyone else was awake. Kaede was asleep on her cot in a far corner. Miroku slept sitting up, his head leaned up against the wall. Sango was rolled in a sleeping bag, curled up against Kirara. Shippou slept on the transformed Kirara's head, nestled between her ears. Inuyasha smiled. His friends looked so peaceful and vulnerable when they were asleep, but he knew better. Sango's Hiraikotsu was leaned up against the wall next to her. Miroku's staff lay at his feet, and his dangerous wind tunnel was dormant beneath its prayer beads. Kirara's mouth was closed over her fangs, and there was no sign of Shippou's fox fire. Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows were in the corner by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha smiled at his friends again, the way he only did when they were asleep, and, with a final glance at his Kagome, sleeping so peacefully on the hut's wooden-paneled floor, he slid the bamboo curtain out of the way and exited the hut.

He walked until he reached the Sacred Tree. The tree which marked the place he had first met Kagome. The tree that Kikyou had pinned him to with her arrow. This tree had significant meaning to both his relationships, and was probably the best place to think about them. Because he had declared his love for Kagome only two days before…and Kikyou was nearby. He had sensed her presence as soon as they'd entered the village, and it had been worrying him constantly. Because he knew the time had come for him to make his final decision. Kagome loved him, truly loved him…she had done something that she was sure she could never do to ensure that he knew she loved him. And Kikyou had given up her life because of him, and lived on her lingering hatred at what she had thought to be his betrayal. But he could not have two relationships at the same time. Not real relationships, where love was involved. And love _was_ involved. That was the problem. He knew that for sure, now, and so he had to make his choice. And once made, he knew he could never go back on it. It would be far too late.

Kikyou…her name brought back so many memories. So much pain, so much sorrow. And yet, that could all end. He had loved her, he could love her again. Things could go back to how they had been fifty years before. Everything could be the same again. For Inuyasha knew that he was afraid of change. He didn't want things to be different. He wanted to sit in a meadow with Kikyou and talk with her the way he had fifty years before. He really could go back. They could forget their past betrayals, sadness, and sorrow. They could forget that Kikyou was dead. Things could be just as they were.

But deep down, Inuyasha knew that things _had_ changed. The fact remained that Kikyou was dead. Things could never be how they were fifty years ago. Too much had happened since then. And Inuyasha wondered if he really wanted to go back. Could he really have a future with Kikyou, or would they simply be living in the past? No matter how much someone may want to remain in the past, it is impossible. You have to move forward into the future. Inuyasha knew that.

And anyway, he thought, something very important had happened to him since Kikyou's death. He had met Kagome. He did not want to go back to a time without Kagome in it. Somehow, the miko from the future had come to mean so much to him. He trusted her, trusted her completely. He had never felt trust for anyone, not one living soul. He hadn't even truly trusted Kikyou, he knew. If he had, would he have believed she would betray him? He had cared for her, but was that perhaps because she was the first person who had ever cared for him? He tried to picture Kagome betraying him. He couldn't do it. Because…because he knew that she never would. He had been devastated at Kikyou's apparent betrayal. But if Kagome betrayed him, he wouldn't be devastated. He would know she was possessed somehow, without a second thought. He knew she would never truly betray him. He trusted her completely.

He thought of the times they had spent together. He pictured her smiling at him, laughing at him, crying because of him. Doing everything in her power to protect him, as he would do for her. Everything in his power…and that's when he knew. He could not leave her. He could never leave her. It wasn't a question of "do I want to or not?" Because he just…couldn't. She was the first person he had trusted, the first person he had been able to put his life completely aside for. She made him feel happy, like everything would be okay, no matter what. Had he ever felt that happy with Kikyou? He had felt relaxed around her, certainly. He had seen an opportunity to live a normal life, just as she had. But Kagome…he didn't care what kind of life he had, as long as she was in it with him. She was the spark of light that brightened each day, no matter how gloomy. She was always in his mind, no matter what he was doing. She knew that she had offered him all she had…her love, even knowing that at any moment he could throw it all away and go to Kikyou. Kikyou did not give him that feeling of happiness that Kagome emanated. She was a remainder of a past he wanted to rekindle, but it was too late. Naraku had come between them, but it wasn't just that. Both Kikyou and Inuyasha had wanted love, and so they had found it in each other. But would they have found it if they hadn't been looking? He had not looked for love in Kagome…in fact, he had done everything he could to _not_ look for love in her. But he had found it anyway…because it was there. Kagome loved him, and he loved her. He had always been sure it wasn't that simple, but…maybe it was. Kikyou was in his past and, no matter how hard he tried to go back to the past, he couldn't. He could never go back to the way things were, he could only move forward. And forward meant Kagome. Forward meant forgetting the difficulties of the past, and moving onward to what he knew was his future. Kagome was right…it was no coincidence that she had been thrown into this time, even though it was so different from her own. The two of them were meant to be together, it really was that simple. He couldn't change that…and he didn't want to.

And at last Inuyasha knew what to do. He couldn't leave things hanging any longer. He had to say goodbye to Kikyou, to his dark past, and go to Kagome. Kagome, his one true love.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you, you have already been through so much. But…I can't keep trying to love you, not when I'm in love with someone else."

"Inuyasha?" a voice broke through his thoughts, and his head jerked up. He had been so immersed in what he was thinking that he hadn't even caught her scent.

"Kagome!" he leapt up from where he sat beneath the tree and ran to where he knew she was. There was no one he needed to see more just then. Or ever, he thought to himself.

"Is everything alright? You should have woken me." Kagome looked worried. Worried about him…Inuyasha's heart soared.

"Everything's alright now." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Kagome, burying his head in her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded puzzled, and still a bit worried, but she gently stroked his hair.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so much." Inuyasha's voice was muffled. "You helped me get through this past day, even though I couldn't tell you what I was worrying about. And now it's all over. I can relax now." He hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Inuyasha…" she spoke gently, and he could hear the catch in her breath that meant she was nervous. She'd probably guessed what he was worrying about. She always did. But why was she nervous? She couldn't…did she think that he was trying to say goodbye?

"Kagome…" he began. He wasn't sure how to tell her, because he knew what it meant for both of them. And he could feel his heart fluttering with excitement. He could tell her at last…

"What is it?" she pulled out of his embrace to look up into his eyes. Her deep brown eyes were filled with worry, and he knew he had to tell her. He couldn't stand seeing her suffer…

"Kagome, I'm going to tell you this the best way I know how. I was worried yesterday because I sensed that Kikyou was nearby. This morning I came out alone, because I knew I had to make my final decision at last. And Kagome…it really wasn't that hard for me after all. In fact, it wasn't even up to me, not really. Because I knew…I knew I could never leave you. Kikyou and I-we-well, we were looking for love. I didn't look for love for you, but I found it anyway. Because you can't make love, and you can't break it, either. I love you, Kagome. That is my choice." Inuyasha met her gaze and held it. She was silent, and a single tear ran down her cheek. But her eyes lit up in a way he'd never seen them do before, and she did not shift her gaze away.

"Ka-Kagome?" he whispered. Was she happy? Why wouldn't she be? What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she moving?

"Inuyasha! I-I love you. I would love you no matter what you did, who you chose to be with. Know that. And know that I will never leave your side." And then at last she sounded happy, and she smiled at him. And she rose to her tiptoes, lifting her lips to his. He met her halfway, and their smiles met. For they were both smiling. How could they not be? They were in love. It was the forever kind, the kind that could never be made, or broken. They were held together by this love, and so they could never be apart. It was that simple.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, and his whole world was Kagome. There was no one but Kagome. Which was why he didn't notice Kikyou until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm?!" Inuyasha whirled around, instinctively putting a protective arm around Kagome. His hand went to his sword hilt…and stopped short as he looked up.

"Kikyou…" She stood in front of him, a pained look in her eyes. How much had she seen? How much was he going to have to tell her? He did not take his arm away from Kagome, but he felt her go stiff beneath it. She was afraid, he knew, but there was nothing he could do about it for the moment. He tightened his grasp, trying to let her know that everything was still okay. He hadn't changed his mind, and he wasn't going to. She could usually read his thoughts, and he certainly hoped she could read them now. Still, he would try to explain it to Kikyou as quickly as he could…

"Er…how much did you hear?" he asked his former love, again not sure where to start.

"Everything." Her voice was cold. "I've been here all along. I even heard you apologizing to me before Kagome arrived. I was wondering when you'd notice me."

"All…along? So…you know just about everything, then."

"Yes. Yes, I think I do."

"So…" Inuyasha trailed off. Now he really didn't know what to do. There was nothing left to say except "goodbye." But that was too cold. He had to try to explain it to her, but he wasn't sure how.

"I-I have made my choice, Kikyou." He wondered if she could even hear him, what with how quietly he was talking.

"I know that, Inuyasha. You have renounced me for a girl that does not even belong in this time. Why, Inuyasha?" Kikyou sounded angry, and it was her right to be, but there was something strange. Maybe he was imagining it, but she didn't sound…sad.

"Kikyou. I don't know what to tell you." He looked away, and he felt Kagome squeeze his shoulders, lending him her strength. He glanced over at her, and knew that he had made the right decision. And he knew what to say.

"Kikyou, we were in love a long time ago. We were thrown apart by Naraku, and were left with feelings of vengeance for each other. But those feelings evaporated over time and we thought we could be in love again. We thought things could return to how they once were. But the thing is…things can never be the same. We have both changed. I knew you had changed, and I was willing to live with that. But I was sure I hadn't changed. But, Kikyou, I have changed. Because I met Kagome. To this day I don't know how it happened, and maybe I never will. But Kagome has changed me, and for the first time in my life I'm happy with the changes. Kikyou, things can never be how they were. We both have to accept our changes, and move forward. We have to start new lives. And in my new life is Kagome." He looked right at Kikyou as he said it, and he wasn't afraid. She didn't cry. She looked right back at him.

"I accept that," she said. And then she turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha standing there, staring after her. What did she mean? Was she sad? Angry? What was she going to do?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was so soft, he wasn't even sure that she had spoken. He turned to look at her next to him. Her face was so close to his, and her eyes were so beautiful…

He leaned in, needing to feel her soft lips against his. His eyes closed, and he waited for the soft brush of her lips…but it didn't come. His eyes snapped open to see that she had placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Kagome-" he was puzzled. Was she mad at him?

"Go after her," Kagome whispered. "Stop her. You have to say goodbye."

"W-what? Kagome, I've made my decision, it's over." Inuyasha leaned forward again, trying to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Kagome, what are you trying to do?" Inuyasha was getting angry. What did she want?

"I said go after her." Kagome was no longer whispering, she sounded angry too. "She meant too much to you for it to end like this. At least say goodbye." She looked away, and it was obviously hurting her to be asking her love to go after his old love. Inuyasha knew that he had to do something right away. He couldn't leave Kagome in pain like this.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." He grabbed her and swung her onto his back in one fluid motion. She didn't even scream. She trusted him completely.

Inuyasha was silent as he ran, not calling out Kikyou's name. He could follow her scent, and he knew it would be no problem catching up to her. He still didn't really understand Kagome's motives, though. Why did she want him to go after Kikyou?

"Uh…Kagome…" he started.

"Shh. Not now." He shut up, surprised at the intensity of her voice. What did she want him to do, anyway?  
His thoughts were cut off as he reached the dead miko, who was walking just ahead. "Kikyou…"

She turned around, a look of surprise showing on her face. "Inu…yasha?"

The hanyou landed in front of his former love, and looked into her eyes experimentally. There was nothing there, no spark buried deep within the dark orbs. Not like Kagome's eyes. In Kagome's eyes there was something special.

And then he knew what she wanted him to do.

"Kikyou…our relationship has always been filled with confusion, ever since we were forced to betray each other, fifty years ago. I would like it if that ended now. I explained to you why I chose how I did…and now I ask you to explain to me how you feel. I want to know what you're going to do now."

Kikyou gave him an odd look. "Kagome put you up to this, didn't she?" asked the miko. She didn't sound happy with the idea.

"I-er-" What did she want him to say?

"No." He looked up, surprised. That was Kagome!

The younger miko slid off of his back, but did not move away from him.

"Oh?" Kikyou turned her head just slightly to look at her reincarnation.

"No, I didn't." That was all Kagome said, then she turned away. Inuyasha knew it was hard for her to lie…and he felt terrible, knowing that she was hating every minute of this. He had to end it fast.

"Well then." Kikyou spoke first, looking back at Inuyasha. "Do you truly want to know how I feel, Inuyasha? Very well. Our relationship started openly, and so it will end that way." Kikyou did not look away. Inuyasha winced…had her stare always been so intimidating?

"Inuyasha, all I wanted was to become a normal woman. I wanted to marry and live a normal life. And I saw a glimmer of opportunity in you, just as you saw it in me. I was sure it was…meant to be. But I am dead, Inuyasha. I can never live a normal life. It is far too late for that. And…" she glanced at Kagome. "frankly, it matters not whether this girl is or isn't my reincarnation. We are nothing alike. It is my belief that you fell for Kagome not because you saw me in her, but more because you didn't. We were never meant to be, Inuyasha, that is obvious now. The gods must have been fairly desperate to make that known to us if they had to bring in someone from another time." Kikyou smiled ruefully. "As to what I will do now, I know not. I have no bonds, no reason to do anything I do not wish to. I will wander the lands, and do what I can for the people I meet. I must say thank you, Inuyasha. At last I am free." The miko turned away from him just slightly, looking at Kagome.

"You have saved me life more than once, and so I can not resent you. Go well." And the miko turned away at last.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha's voice was soft. "Thank you. If I could have chosen a way for this to end, it would have been like that. Goodbye, my friend."

Inuyasha smiled to himself. What Kikyou had said was true. There was no longer any love between them…he wondered if there ever had been. "My friend," he had called her. For that was what she was. A friend.

"Yes. Goodbye to you also, friend." And Kikyou was gone.

Inuyasha immediately turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Kagome. I shouldn't have made you come."

The pretty miko smiled up at him. "It's alright. I…I'm glad you figured out what I wanted. I was hoping you would…because then I wouldn't have told you. That way, I wasn't really lying."

"Oh, Kagome…" Inuyasha smiled at her. Of course she would do something like that. It was one of the things he loved about her…one of the many.

"I love you, Kagome. I told you that before, and I meant it. I've always known it…"

"Inuyasha…" she met his eyes, and held his gaze. Her eyes were so deep. He felt like he was looking down and down, through leagues of warm brown Kagome-ness. How could he have even considered leaving her, ever? Maybe he never really had.

"Kagome." Her lips looked even softer and more inviting than before, and he leaned forward, closing his eyes. And she didn't stop him, letting her soft lips brush his, and then wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Never leave me…" she whispered.

"Never."

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to the village. When they reached the outskirts, he let her slip off his back, but he reached out and took her hand. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Inuyasha?" she was clearly puzzled.

"I told you I'm never leaving you. Come on, let's get back. Everyone's probably up by now.

And they ran down the last hill together, hand in hand, hair billowing out behind them. As they ran, Inuyasha turned to look at his Kagome. She saw him looking and grinned at him, a laugh escaping her lips. He laughed too, pulling her along next to him. Kikyou was free…and so were they. Free to do whatever they liked, at last. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. And being with her…was what he liked most.

_And I can be with her. She loves me._

* * *

So, I got up part two. Go me! Thanks to those of you that reviewed. There is going to be a part three, just to end it off. Full of fluffyful goodness. But I'm really busy right now, so I'm not going to finish it until I get some reviews. Tell me if you liked the fic, because if no one likes it I won't put up the end. Please no flames if you think Inu should be with Kikyou, or if you think I wasn't harsh enough on her…either way. Sorry if the characters are kind of OOC, I did the best I could. XD

A/N: YES, I realize at one point Inuyasha says that you "can't make love," and YES, I realize the implications of that. If there are any pervs like me reading this, I know you'll take it the wrong way. I DID NOT mean it that way, okay?

EDIT: I just reposted this. All I did was change the last line. Part three is coming right up!


	3. Inuyasha and Kagome

A/N: The final part is up at last! A huge apology to anyone who was waiting for me to update...I kind of forgot about this story. Well, here's part three. I also changed the last line of part two, and added chapter titles.

DISCALIMER: still don't own it

* * *

She Loves Me

Part Three

Blissful dream wrapped around the sleeping miko. None of her dreams were acute or memorable, mostly just flashes of light, flickers of color, and the ever-familiar presence of a certain silver-haired hanyou. A small smile ornamented the girl's pretty face, and she murmured contentedly.

"Kagome." A whisper broke through her slumber, but she only snuggled closer to the figure sitting beside her.

"Kagome." The whisper came again, only louder. This time it woke her.

"Nnn?" Kagome mumbled sleepily, blinking her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"Sorry I woke you." The hanyou bit his lip, not meeting her eyes. Kagome blinked again, and then propped herself up on one elbow to look at him better. His golden eyes were wide, and anxious. Kagome felt a pang of worry.

"What is it?" She pushed her hair out of her face with one hand.

"It's just-I-" he broke of nervously. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?" Confused, Kagome sat up the rest of the way, turning her body so she was facing him. The slow breathing filling the camp signified that their companions were all still asleep.

"You know. After we defeat Naraku." Inuyasha met her eyes, staring deep into them.

"I…" Kagome hadn't thought about it, really. She couldn't imagine a time when Naraku was gone, when the cursed jewel would at last be complete. _The jewel complete…that's right!_ "That depends." Her voice was soft. She was almost afraid to ask. "What will you do?"

"Me?" Inuyasha seemed startled. "What do you-oh. Oh." He bit his lip, staring at the blanket twisted around Kagome's legs.

"Do you…still plan on using the jewel to become a full-fledged demon?" Kagome lowered her voice to a whisper. "Because if that is what you want…I won't stop you."

"Baka! Don't be an idiot, Kagome!" Suddenly, Kagome had the breath knocked out of her as her hanyou pulled her roughly to him. "You know what I want."

"Mm?" Kagome blinked up at him. She knew he loved her, but…his desire to become the full demon he had always wanted to be ran deep. How could he give all that up for her?

"I want you," he whispered gruffly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "I know. But…"

"I told you I'd stay a half-demon for you, didn't I? Why would that have changed?"

"You said 'for a while.' Not forever."

"Keh," the hanyou snorted. "That was before." Kagome looked up at him. His eyes told her what was implied. _Before you risked everything to admit you loved me. Before I chose you, my true love, over a past love I could hardly bring myself to forget. Before we sealed our future._ But a question was still there, behind it all. Kagome could sense it.

"I-what do you mean, what will I do?" Kagome pulled back a bit, but she noticed he did not let go of her. Not even close.

"Damnit, Kagome!" He shook her the tiniest bit, but she could feel his muscles tightening, tensing. He was being extremely careful, checking his strength, so that he did not hurt her in the least. Kagome smiled. "Are you leaving me?" he asked.

"What?" the miko stammered, jerking back. "W-why would I leave you?"

"Keh." Inuyasha looked down. "You know. When there's no jewel…you might not be able to go through the well anymore. If you go home…you might never come back."

_Ah, yes._ Kagome had thought about that a lot. Although she could not picture Naraku's defeat, or the completion of the jewel, more and more over the past week she'd thought about the well. How it worked. Why it worked. If it would keep working.

Kagome bit her lip. "I don't know what will happen to the well when the jewel is purified. But…" And here she looked up at him, steadily meeting his amber gaze. "I will never leave you, okay? Never. Not even if you want me to." He stared strait back at her, and his eyes softened noticeably. He let out a sigh of relief, and Kagome giggled as it hit her face. She stroked his cheek with one finger.

"I didn't think so. I just-I couldn't-you can't _ever_ leave me, Kagome!"

"I _won't!_ Inuyasha no baka, don't even think about it." She snuggled close to her hanyou again, smiling. His warm arms went around her, and she could feel every breath he took, as it blew gently over the top of her head. "What brought this on, anyway?" she asked, settling into his warm chest.

"I…just…" She could feel him shake his head. "It's nothing."  
"Inuyasha…"

"I had a dream, okay? Just a dumb dream. Forget about it."

"Yeah, right." Kagome reached up and brushed a lock of frosty hair out of his face. "What did you dream, Yasha?"

"Keh." His body tensed, and Kagome snuggled up to him, brushing her lips over his cheek.

"Can you tell me, so I can reassure you that none of it is true? I can't do that if you don't tell me, you know."

"It was stupid. Just got me thinkin', was all."

Not only did Kagome desperately want, no, _need,_ to comfort him, she was starting to get very curious. "Something got _you_ to think?" she teased him. "My Inuyasha, thinking? Are you sure I've got the right hanyou?" Jokingly she peered into his eyes, as if to determine that he really was Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed, but he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? Who says I can't think, woman?"

"Me," Kagome replied sweetly, tweaking one of his ears.

"Well, what do you know?" He leaned his face closer to hers, his smirk turning into a smile. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Plenty." The word was whispered, and she barely got it out in time before his lips were on hers, his arms tightening around her. Kagome tilted her head upwards, returning the kiss, relishing in its warmth. _How did I live for so long without ever having kissed him?_

"Mmm." He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kagome had never imagined, even in her wildest dreams, that he would ever tell her those three sweet little words, that had been promised to another for so long. Even after he _had_ told her, she'd been sure he'd brush it off, pretend it never happened. But clearly, he had more resolve than she'd thought. Or maybe he'd even matured. Either way, he seemed to find great pleasure in telling her that, whenever the fancy struck him, which was often. _It all happened so fast. Like it was just waiting to happen, and it just needed one more fight with Kouga, one more encounter with Kikyou, and it would all begin. Finally._

"So will you tell me?" Her lips only an inch from his nose, she smiled persuasively. _I can't stand the worry in his eyes. I'd do anything to see his eyes completely carefree, happy, worriless. That'll never happen. There's nothing I can do to erase his past. But if I can help with the little things…_

"Fine. Bossy wench." But his words were not brash or rough like they usually were. They were soft, loving. _Only Inuyasha could make an insult seem like a declaration of love, _Kagome thought fondly.

"Good." She kissed him once, briefly, and then wrapped her arms around him again. He pulled her closer.

"In my dream, it was now. I don't think it was the future or nothing. But we'd finally killed that bastard Naraku. You reached into his remains and pulled out the jewel. Then you took the pieces we had left, and you joined them…

…_They fit perfectly. There were no pieces missing. Inuyasha watched in awe as a pink light began to glow steadily brighter, surrounding both the jewel and the girl._

_"Kagome!" he cried out. His miko did not respond. Her face was fixed, frozen. What's happening to her? the hanyou thought, in a panic. But then the light faded. Kagome was still there. The jewel was not._

_"W-what…what happened to it?" Inuyasha stuttered, rushing over to Kagome's side._

_"I don't know. It's gone."_

_"Did you get to make a wish? What was your wish? What happened? Did-"_

_"No." Kagome looked up sadly._

_"What?"_

_"I didn't make a wish. It's just…gone. I think Midoriko was finally ready to let go."_

_"Oh…" So it was all for nothing? The years of searching, and then the jewel was purified into nothing? That was impossible. It had to have done something!_

_"It's all over." Inuyasha turned to see a very white Miroku, staring into his empty right palm. "It's over," the monk repeated._

_"Yes." Sango came up behind him, Kirara on her left shoulder, Shippou on her right. "Naraku is dead."_

_Yes. It was over. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, slowly extending his arms. At last they could be together…_

_He stopped short. She wasn't there! Where-_

_He spun, and his eyes caught a flash of green. She was perched on the edge of the well, yellow backpack slung over one shoulder. "Kagome? Where are you going?" He looked at her curiously. Was she going home to tell them the good news? Already?_

_Then he remembered something. The jewel was gone. She carried no shards. She wouldn't be able to get back to him!_

_"No, Kagome!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She gave him a puzzled expression. "You won't be able to get back here! You don't have shards!"_

_"Of course not! The jewel's gone."_

_"But-" Inuyasha's heart began to pound. What was she saying?_

_Suddenly, the miko laughed. "What, you didn't think I'd stay here, did you?"_

_He met her brown eyes with his gold. "I…" Of course he did! He loved her, and she loved him! She-she'd promised to stay with him! She couldn't leave!_

_How can she leave? She can't! She won't! She loves me! She loves me. She loves me…_

_"This isn't real, Inuyasha! Not to me. This isn't my time, or my life. I broke the jewel, so of course I had to get it back together. But now that's over with, and I can get back to my real life."_

_"But…what about…" Inuyasha's heart had stopped. He was drained of all emotion. She was slowly crushing his heart._

_"What about what?" She gave him a confused, slightly annoyed look. "I really have to get back. I have a test to study for!"_

_"Us!" the hanyou screamed. He wasn't aware of screaming it, of angrily stepping away from her, of the flicker of red in his eyes. "You love me, remember! You LOVE me!"_

_"Don't be silly." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I had some fun so long as I was stuck here. Now I'm going home."_

_"But don't you remember! All the times…everything…we kissed…I love you! You love me, goddamnit! Remember! We were-it was-you-I-" he broke off, stuttering, too broken even to cry._

_"Whatever. Bye! This was interesting. I wonder if my kids'll ever believe I spent a year in feudal Japan, huh?" With that, his precious miko, his love, his soul, his life, jumped into the well. Into the future. Taking her five hundred years away from him, forever._

_"NOOO!" Without thinking, he jumped after her. He would get her before she got back. He would make her remember. She was his! She couldn't leave him!_

_He landed hard on the bottom of the well. He could hear Kirara mew, up above. He was still in his time._

_"What-how-Kagome! No!" He scrabbled wildly at the ground, in a desperate attempt to break through. His claws broke. The rough dirt scratched at his skin. Blood ran down his hands. "NOO! KAGOME! COME BACK! I NEED YOU!" He screamed the words to no one. And then, for the first time, he collapsed._

_"I thought…she loved me…"_

Inuyasha took a shaky breath. "And that's when I woke up," he muttered. Kagome gasped, sucking in more air, even though she hadn't let out her breath for the whole second half of the dream.

"Inuyasha…" Emotion flooded her, and she yanked him closer to her, burying her head in his chest. She could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. And then she got angry. How could he dream something like that?

"Inuyasha, you stupid, stupid, idiot!" she cried, pounding her fists against his chest. "How could you even think that? Baka! Bakabakabakabakabaka!"

He looked down at her in surprise. "W-what? Kagome…" And then she felt him take a very deep breath, and he tightened his hold on her immensely, as though unwilling to ever let her go. And for the first time ever, he agreed with her. "I know. It was the stupidest thing I've ever dreamt."

"Of course it was, Inuyasha no baka." Kagome raised a teary face so she could look at him. "You must really hate me."

"What!?" His eyes flew open all the way. "I don't hate you! I love you!"

"Then how could you dream that?" Kagome shook her head, but she was smiling again. "That wasn't me, in your dream. It wasn't _anything_ like me! You mean more to me then…well…anything! How could I live without my life?"

"Kagome…" his grip on her did not loosen, not one bit. "Exactly. I can't live without my life, either."

Kagome laughed her soft laugh. "It really wouldn't be possible, now would it?"

"Course not."

Smiling, Kagome leaned up to kiss him. His lips were as soft, and as sweet, as ever. _I lived the first fifteen years of my life without ever even knowing my life. Now that I've found it, it's part of me. Leaving it…isn't even an option. It…or he…_

Kagome felt her hanyou deepen the kiss, and she followed suit. One of his hands gently stroked the back of her head, combing through her hair. It continued to do so as her lips slid from his, and she cuddled into his chest, yet again.

"Promise me, Kagome. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Never…meaning…" Kagome's heart began to pound. A promise was big. Was he…

"Meaning you'll stay with me forever. Say you will."

"Of course I will, Inuyasha. I love you. Always."

"Always," he whispered. It was an acceptance. An agreement. A promise.

Kagome's heart swelled. No matter what happened, they would always be together. That was all they needed to know.

Kagome wasn't sure how much time passed before she heard his rough whisper. "Go back to sleep, Kagome."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, slipping off his chest onto her pillow. But she missed his warmth.

"Stay with me?" she asked softly. He understood. Silently, he uncrossed his legs and slid down so he was lying beside her.

"Mmm," Kagome murmured happily, snuggling up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they were just as warm as ever.

He smiled.

Inuyasha drifted off to sleep more easily than he had before. He'd never really slept lying down. It was surprising how nice it was. Even nicer was having Kagome so close to him.

There was an easy transition between reality and the land of dream. He dreamt he was holding Kagome, just as he really was. They were standing at the bottom of the well. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten there. He didn't really care. They were together. Just as they always would be.

_Because she loves me._

* * *

_End_

Arigatou to those of you who've reviewed. Reviews are still appreciated, they're what keep me writing. Flames will be disregarded. If you don't like it, just don't read it, K?

If you like this, check out my other fics!_  
_


End file.
